


Would You Fall

by mittakus



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015) Spoilers, PTT - Freeform, Texting, pining Benji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Benji聞過了Ethan，他無法忘懷。
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

作者 **PipeyRacoon (BD)**  
標題 **[求助] 這個味道是哪款香水？？？**  
時間 **Thu Sep 05 12:25:22 2019**  
  
  
找一款香水！！不太了解香水但最近想要找來用  
只知道可能有點麝香後來又有點木質調  
（但我不知道木質調是不是這樣用的！！）  
我想也可能是古龍水？有點檸檬味，反正就是很清爽的味道  
流汗的時候也會香香的，很狂野的那種  
求通靈  
  
  
_※ 發信站: 不可能實業坊(imf.cc), 來自: 1O0.2I7.138.XX_  
**推 whosoever:** 這真的得通靈  
嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚我真的很想要知道qq  
**→ normalagent:** 這個味道描述聽起來很具體，實際上很模糊  
**→ theAnAlyst:** ……這個是描述你在誰身上聞到的味道嗎？  
**推 jjjxhhh:** 勸一句，適合用在別人身上的不一定適合你，建議還是  
**→** 直接去試試看會比較好～  
可是我真的很喜歡他的味道  
**→** workforD: 站內信私  
**推 laloschirumpet:** 登、登、登登！登、登、登登～  
**→ noduerespect:** 樓上在幹嘛啦  
**推 hanAay:** 電影主題曲？  
**推 geekiewookie:** 試試看Gendarme？  
**推 drctH:** 為什麼不直接問對方？  
**推 qwueiopr:** 男人聞起來都差不多其實  
  
-  
  
  
-  
  
Benji闔上筆電螢幕，想著雖然他不太喜歡出門購物，但他應該還是得去找找這個香味。  
不是說他想要用和Ethan一樣的香水，只是他想要有一些Ethan的味道在身邊，這樣他比較有安全感……  
嗯，對。  
  
他閉上眼睛，回想起幾天前結束的任務──  
  
那是一個再普通不過的資料竊取。他們喬裝（但Benji沒有戴面具）然後潛入一個需要重重驗證、到處都有監視攝影的軍營內部，成員是熟悉的Jane Carter、Ethan和他。  
「就像在克林姆林宮。」Jane評論。  
「希望不要再有什麼東西炸掉了。」Benji說。  
Ethan一臉無辜地聳了聳肩，回：「我拒絕給出任何承諾。」然後給了Benji和Jane一個單邊眨眼。  
  
一切潛入的活動都還算順利，直到Benji發現他必須獨自懸吊在一個深不見底的大洞裡，因為見鬼地他是唯一知道如何從加密衛星還有一些有的沒有的密碼中得到他們需要的資料的技術人員。  
「這裡看起來直通地底。」Jane說，他捏了捏Benji的肩膀問，「你還好嗎？」  
「這看起來像是個太空船，感覺還算親切，而且夠高，如果我真的摔下去了，應該在摔到底之前就會昏倒了。」Benji的語速比平常更快，Jane可以輕易判斷Benji很緊張。  
「Benji，我可以下去──」Ethan的聲音透過耳機傳來，他在更外面一些的地方確定一切都沒有異樣，但被Benji打斷：「Ethan，我可以的，這個加密太過複雜，我可以遙控告訴你怎麼做，但那太危險了，只要一弄錯你就會立刻被切成兩半。」  
Ethan停頓，Benji看不到他的表情，只能想像他正在消化他說的這一切──頂著那個「我不會讓我的朋友死」的表情。  
最終Ethan說：「你確定你可以解開密碼？」  
「就算你是Ethan Hunt也不准你懷疑我，親愛的，我十八歲就可以了。」Benji說，希望這能讓Ethan放心一些。密碼？小菜一碟，但這個高度，嗯……確實是很嚇人。  
Ethan又停頓了一下才回應了一個簡單的「OK」。  
  
Benji把確定好身上的繩索，深呼吸，他感覺手心有點出汗──噢天，Ethan爬杜拜塔的時候也是這個心情嗎？  
  
然後。  
他不知道是哪裡出了問題，Benji看著他最後的救生繩往下落到遙遠的地底，和Jane不由自助地驚呼，覺得背脊一陣發涼，只好無助地緊靠著牆面，大概只有三公分左右的站立位置，他不確定自己有沒有辦法在背對的狀態下去操作衛星連線──這牽涉到他需要把雙手放開，而他現在還沒有辦法突破這件事情。  
「Benji，你還好嗎？」耳機裡面傳來Ethan焦急的聲音。  
「呃，我還撐在這裡，不確定有沒有辦法轉身，我想大概是沒有辦法，距離主機有段距離，這裡恐怕不太適合跑步──或走路。」Benji猜想自己的聲音可能有點顫抖和微弱，或許Ethan根本不把這種狀況當作一回事，但──嘿，Ethan又不會操作那個什麼鬼的主機。  
「十秒鐘後會合。」Ethan說。  
「你說、十──我要去哪裡──喔，哈囉。」Ethan吊著繩子，準確地降落在Benji身上。  
噢，傳說中的壁咚。  
「抱著我。」Ethan要求。  
Benji沒有太多時間猶豫，立刻把手臂環到Ethan頸後。  
「腳圈住我。」Ethan再次要求，「抱緊。」  
Benji「呃」了一聲乖乖照做。  
「我會抱著你。」Ethan在蹬開牆面之前再一次安撫了Benji，讓他們位置對調，而Benji可以面對主機。  
  
任務成功。  
  



	2. <3

後來Benji試了許多香水，找到類似的味道（不真的那麼精準，但足以喚起他對Ethan身上肌肉的記憶），他絕望地在他的枕頭和棉被上都噴上一些。  
他感覺自己身上都是Ethan的味道。  
他想著Ethan的香味、Ethan的肌肉，和那些旖旎的遐想……  
Benji抱著自己的枕頭，讓自己高潮了好幾次。  
或許想著自己的同事、朋友自慰並不是太……道德？  
但他能怎麼辦呢？誰叫他的暗戀對象是他的同事、朋友，並且還是個直男。

Benji不斷告誡自己要把這個像是青少年的單戀深深埋在心裡，或許有一天它會自己消失，不是嗎？  
而由於Ethan時常會出現在他身邊「調戲」他，使這整件事更困難了。

-

**THE Ethan**

(05:02 pm)  
嘿，Benji。你希望我直接告訴你任務的內容，還是讓通訊跟你說？

(05:04 pm)  
你覺得我會讓你剝奪我看那些裝置自行銷毀的機會嗎？

  
(05:05 pm)  
開玩笑的，我過去找你？

Benji笑了出來，每次他想像Ethan和他傳簡的模樣都覺得可愛。Ethan時不時會傳簡訊給他，工作上的，或者私人的閒聊。  
他一直覺得Ethan應該是那種喜歡通電話勝過傳簡訊的人，畢竟他是有效率的人，但看起來他不介意花一些時間在他身上。  
Benji總是心滿意足地想。

  
(05:08 pm)  
或許我們可以約在酒吧，任務預計後天出發。

(05:09 pm)  
聽起來不錯，老地方？

  
(05:10 pm)  
八點這個時間你覺得怎麼樣？

(05:12 pm)  
嗯哼，我八點前應該可以把手邊的工作結束

  
(05:15 pm)  
你讓我覺得現在無所事事有點罪惡感。

(05:16 pm)  
別！Ethan Hunt無所事事聽起來幾乎等於世界和平，哈

  
(05:17 pm)  
……我猜我無法反駁。

(05:18 pm)  
那我先放你工作了，八點見。

(05:19 pm)  
<3

  
Benji幾乎是反射性地發出那個愛心的符號，出於習慣，沒別的意思，就像所有英國人都會隨便稱呼別人「親愛的」或什麼的，或許他就有不小心對著不曉得是誰脫口而出過，這沒什麼──他告訴自己。

(05:22 pm)  
<3

直到六點多Benji才看到Ethan回覆他，然後他用了接下來的一個多小時對自己說Ethan只是鬧著他玩，沒別的意思。


	3. Chapter 3

「嗨。」Ethan穿著休閒的西裝外套、襯衫，沒有領帶，開了幾顆扣子，想當然地比Benji還早到場。  
Benji用一種不大認同的表情審視了Ethan的打扮，說：「我本來想要說你讓我感覺穿錯衣服，但實際上就算我和你穿一樣的衣服也不會像你一樣像個超級明星。」為了強調自己的立場，他還翻了一個誇張的白眼。  
「謝了。」Ethan輕輕地笑了，對於Benji語意中的褒獎全面接受，接著說：「我覺得你現在這樣就很好看了。」  
「秋巴卡的T-Shirt和夾克嗎？當然，性感。」Benji當然也沒有把這個誇獎當真。  
Ethan聳肩，說：「我是說真的，你要我為這寫首歌嗎？因為我真的可以做到。」  
「喔，你當然可以。」Benji笑了出來，決定不再糾結這個話題，說：「所以，任務？」  
Ethan又盯著他看了一下，問：「你要點些什麼嗎？」  
Benji點了啤酒，嘴饞地點了一整個披薩，並且表示自己這幾天都吃微波食品度日，因為遊戲和工作，當然。  
「你該請一個保母。」Ethan說。  
「我覺得外賣就足夠了。」  
Ethan誇張地嘆了口氣：「我猜你連電話都沒有時間打？」  
Benji心虛地嘿嘿笑了一下，Ethan搖頭，說：「或許如果我跟你住，你可以養成更好的習慣。」  
Benji慶幸自己並沒有在進食或喝任何東西，不然他可能會噎死，因為他光呼吸就要嗆到了，他保持冷靜，不往任何「不應該」的方向思考，說：「然後我就要開始迎接天還沒亮之前的晨跑和不合常理的訓練嗎？天，不曉得我能不能撐下來。」  
他為自己的冷靜喝采。  
「哼嗯，正常的三餐我覺得算是很合理的。」Ethan說，手指搓了搓下巴，「說真的，我滿會做飯的。」  
Benji聳肩，說：「哼嗯，我沒有任何懷疑，雖然這一切都未經證實，但你知道的，你是『沒有不可能的任務』的Ethan Hunt。」  
Ethan靦腆地笑了笑，Benji覺得自己的凝血功能應該瞬間停止。  
Ethan突如其來地說：「這次的不是什麼很困難的任務，成員除了你和我還有Jane，蒐集資訊，目標是墨西哥的軍火商，情報指出預計三天後入境美國，高度懷疑她要跟本地的有力人士合謀策劃劫機。她將會出席四天後『有力人士』舉辦的宴會，」  
接著Ethan講了當天的部署和一些相關的資訊，最後：「所以，極力避免交火，蒐集情報，完成任務。」  
Benji點了點頭，打趣說：「噢，這樣的內容我猜你可以用電話直接告訴我。」  
Ethan聳了聳肩，不以為意地回：「嗯哼，但我想要見見你。」  
「喔天，如果我是個什麼美女的話，我都要確信你想要拐我上床了。」Benji不確定自己表情是不是扭曲得太嚴重，但他努力了。  
Ethan笑了出來，但不完全是那種玩笑成功的笑容──Benji也說不上來──他沒有回應Benji的話，只說：「我可以再買一輪酒給你？」  
「喔，你完全贏得我的心了。」Benji用戲劇化的口吻說，換來Ethan一個明快的笑容。

-

「你喜歡什麼類型對象？Benji。」  
這顯然如Ethan所說的，是一次不太振奮人心的任務，他們蒐集到所有必要的資訊，決定在活動會場多待一下──Ethan在距離Jane和Benji有一段距離的地方，確保他們的目標離開現場。  
Jane靠著吧檯，遠遠看著Ethan的身影，隨口這麼問，像是他們是高中閨蜜一樣。  
「呃，不要太高、深色頭髮、有點肌肉滿好的，笑起來很好看，呃……或許那種會照顧人的？」Benji猶豫了一下，但還是回答了這個問題，「我猜你知道，男的。」他和Jane足夠熟識讓他可以安心說出自己的性取向。

喔，所以他們真的是閨蜜。

「你就是在說Ethan？」Jane說。  
Benji嗆了一下，猶豫了幾秒，說：「……這就是為什麼我單身，我猜。」  
Jane奇怪地看著Benji，說：「你要是喜歡Ethan，為什麼不約他出去？」  
Benji震撼地看著另一個資深特務，說：「因為他看起來很直，如果你有注意到的話？」  
Jane聳聳肩，說：「他看你的眼神看起來不是真的那麼直，如果你有注意到的話？」  
Benji皺著眉，不可置信地看著Jane，想了一下然後笑了出來，搖頭說：「你看到的或許是哪個平行時空的Ethan吧。」  
「什麼平行時空？」  
「噢，嗨，Ethan。」Benji心用力了跳了好幾下，盡力保持冷靜──天，Ethan什麼時候來的？他剛剛沒有聽到他們聊天的內容吧？  
「我們在聊喜歡的類型。」Jane說，笑容可掬，「如果你不介意的話，不如也和我們分享一下？」  
Ethan做出了一個思考的表情，然後說：「尊重自己的工作、努力，或許幽默？」他深深地看了Benji一眼，整理得整齊又帥氣的頭髮讓Ethan看起來閃閃發亮。

Benji覺得暈眩，努力把持住自己不能對號入座。

**Author's Note:**

> 實際上PTT那個形式沒有真的非常必要，但我就是想要用，未來不知道會不會用到更多;)


End file.
